What Have You Done?
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Set after 7x20. Imogen's mum finds out exactly what they've done, will it be long before Chrsitine finds out the same?
1. Chapter 1

**What have you done?**

Sally Stewart walked into her daughter's room to wake her up, she knew it was half term but she was waiting on something important to come, and she was already running late for work. "Imogen." She said gently, gently running a hand through her dark hair. She looked around the room. Not your typical teenage girl's room, the walls a dark colour almost black, not a shade of pink anywhere. Something on the bed side table caught her eye. Amongst the multitude of things lying on it, there was a small gold band lying right beside her phone that looked suspiciously like a wedding ring. "Imogen!" she called again, and quickly picked the ring up as her daughter eventually stirred. "Come downstairs when you're awake properly, and be quick." Sally told her before getting up and walked out of the room, wondering exactly what she would be doing with such a thing.

Imogen just groaned as she was woken up. Times like these she wished she could be completely deaf and not hear a thing, either that or be waking up next to Connor. She pushed herself up slowly and reached for her phone. She'd had a message from Connor that morning, and she couldn't help but smile. 'We've actually done it… And I couldn't be happier.' She thought. She put the phone down and quickly put her hearing aids in, before getting out of bed and made herself walk down the stairs. Surely nothing could wipe the smile from her face. Heading through into the living area she looked around for her mum, finding her over by the kitchen sink and she walked over. "Mum?"

Sally turned around at the sound of her voice and she faced Imogen. To her she was always going to be her perfect little girl. Whether she was deaf or not, scarred or not, didn't make a difference to her. But she couldn't bear the thought of that little girl going behind her back and throwing her life away to some… Well it was no secret she could no longer stand the boy that hurt her. "Anything you want to tell me, Imogen?"

Imogen tilted her head at the question, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know I've not been the best mum, but we've been okay lately haven't we? We've not kept anything from each other." Sally kept her eyes on her as she spoke. She was always able to tell when her daughter lied to her.

Imogen listened to her as she spoke, her still tired brain trying to catch up with itself. After a few more minutes silence it had eventually clicked in her head and her stomach dropped. 'Oh no…' she thought and bit her lip.

Sally remained still, still watching her piece it together, and could tell by the look in her eyes she'd got it right. "So I'll ask again Imogen. Anything you want to tell me?" she asked and held up the ring.

For once, words failed her. Her eyes flicked to the gold band her mother had held up and she took a deep breath. "It all happened so fast…" she managed to get out.

"Did he force you to do this?"

"No!" Imogen stated honestly. "No he didn't, we both wanted to."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Imogen shrieked. "What kind of girl do you think I am?!"

"I thought you were smart until I saw this." Sally slammed the ring on the kitchen counter. "What made you do it then if it's not because of that?"

"Because we love each other." Imogen told her.

"Love?! Imogen he started the fire that did that to you!" Sally nodded toward the scar on her neck.

"I know! And you know what? I can get used to this, I can live with it, but every time he looks at me he has to live with the guilt every single day. I knew I still loved him when I thought I'd lost him for good. That day when I told you that there was someone holding a class hostage with a gun? He was in that room mum. And I couldn't bear it if I ever lost him." By the time Imogen was finished, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Sally sighed heavily, listening to her speak and she pulled her into a hug. "I just wish you'd have told me, Imogen… You're my only baby girl. I'd have done anything to see you happy."

"But how could I? You hate Connor for what he did." Imogen said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah I do. But Imogen, to find out you've gone ahead and got married and I weren't even there to see it, no matter how big or how small… do you see how that would make me feel?"

Imogen sighed softly. "We did what we thought was right at the time. I'm sorry."

Sally looked at her, brushed the hair from her face and smiled a little. "Don't apologise for what makes you happy. Listen, I'm running late for work, very late now actually, I need you to keep a look out there's some new equipment meant to be coming today. So whatever plans you had for today cancel them."

Imogen just rolled her eyes as she listened and nodded. "Was only going to go round Dynasty's anyway."

"She can come over here instead. Just don't make a mess like you did last time." Sally smiled, kissed her on the forehead and left her alone. Inside she was still angry with her, but she couldn't exactly deny her the chance to be happy. No relationship was perfect, hell even her own proved that, her own husband had cheated on her with the woman he was now married to, and their own daughter had to catch them at it. No wonder Imogen was messed up. No wonder she thought Connor would be the only one.

Imogen watched her mother go and she let out another sigh, picking up the ring and slid it onto her finger. She smiled a little as she saw it there and made her way out of the room and back up the stairs to get herself changed and ready for the day. She'd worry about telling Connor later.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did she actually say when you told her?" Dynasty questioned, walking over to the freezer, and took out the tub of ice cream.

"I didn't… tell her exactly. She just... found out." Imogen shrugged, sitting on the sofa ready to put the dvd on that they were about to watch. "And… She just basically called me stupid for doing it… but at the same time she wanted me to be happy."

Dynasty just shook her head. "Parents are confusin' babe. Just gotta get used to it." She smirked. "How's it feel to be Mrs Mulgrew anyway?" she teased, grabbing a couple of spoons and taking everything across the room and sat down beside her.

"Oh shut up!" Imogen laughed, nudging her in the ribs. "None of your business. Anyway, I'm not. Not on paper anyway everything still says Imogen Stewart." She pointed out.

"Well you can change that." Dynasty smirked, her eyes gleaming cheekily. "Everyone's gonna find out sooner or later you can't hide that thing forever." She nodded toward her friend's hand where the rings were.

"And I'm gonna get the same question I got from my mum. And Connor a few weeks back."

Dynasty laughed. "Oh she didn't?! And him?! What did he need to question it for?"

"He found a pregnancy test box in the bathroom, saw how tired I'd been and put two and two together and made six." Imogen giggled. "And as for mum, yep she did."

"I am so not gonna let him forget that." Dynasty smirked. "Who's was it if it weren't yours then?"

"He told Kevin of all people. That's why he said he wanted to talk that day. And who do you think?"

"Gimme your phone."

"No way! I've already wound him up enough about that thanks, so you leave him alone!" Imogen laughed and pressed play on the remote.

"Give me the phone, Imogen." Dynasty looked at her, trying not to laugh.

"Left it on charge upstairs!" Imogen looked back. "Anyway, what would you say to him that I haven't already?"

"I'd call him an idiot and he needs to clue up." Dynasty smirked.

"Told him that." Imogen commented.

"Yeah and you married him soon after… Anyone else will draw their own conclusions. And come to the same reason. You're up the duff." Dynasty laughed.

"Well I'm not. And I think I of all people would know if I am or not." Imogen laughed again.

"I dunno, I read somewhere there was a girl didn't know she was pregnant until the baby was comin'." Dynasty told her.

Imogen just rolled her eyes. Just another way for her best friend to put the frighteners on. "Shut up. Trust me I'm not. We're careful." She smiled.

"Alright fine, don't expect me to be there when you're ready to drop." Dynasty smirked, and yelled out when a cushion came flying at her head. "Watch the hair!"

"What you mean that mess on the top of your head? Didn't even make a difference." Imogen laughed and both girls watched the film, still talking, and taking in turns with the ice cream.

Later that evening, Sally had come home, greeted by the sound of loud teenagers in her living room and the sight of the boxes in the hallway she had been expecting. Hanging her bag on the banister she walked into the living room to find Imogen and Dynasty screaming with laughter while Connor and Kevin looked to be in some sort of battle with each other on a computer game. "I thought I told you not to make a mess."

Imogen looked around as she heard her mother's voice and she simply smiled. "We didn't. Blame the boys. It's Kevin that brought this thing round."

"Because you girls suggested it." Kevin answered without missing a beat and without looking away from the task at hand.

"And Connor's still rubbish!" Imogen smirked and laughed when Connor's expression changed to mock hurt, and Imogen just leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I still love you don't worry." She smirked again and sat back.

Dynasty couldn't help but smirk at her friend being so open about being back with Connor. Maybe she'd got through to her after all.

Sally just simply looked at her before making her way into the kitchen.

"Yes! Imogen's right about one thing, you really are crap." Kevin laughed as he put the control down after winning against Connor.

"I didn't say crap. I said rubbish." Imogen giggled, standing up and following her mother.

"Same difference." Kevin commented.

Imogen didn't respond, instead stood beside her mum and gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Sally turned her head and looked at her. "Do I need to answer?"

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry but I'm not gonna get rid of him."

"Imogen…"

"No!" Imogen snapped, unaware that the other three were now listening, Connor shifting uncomfortably. "If you want me to be happy then accept who I'm with! You don't have to like him, but he makes me happy and I love him!"

Sally just sighed, looking at her for a moment. "I don't. I hate what he did to you. I will not watch him hurt you again."

"I won't." Connor spoke up, standing up and walking over to them both. "What I did to Imogen was a terrible mistake. I wish I never even did it. The only person who was supposed to get hurt that day was myself… I had no idea she was going to try and get me out, getting herself hurt in the process. I love her so much, and every time I look at her I'm reminded of what I did, and just how special she is to me. I would do anything to make sure she was never hurt again." He stated, gently putting his arm around Imogen. "I married her that last day of term because she's the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Never in my life have I ever felt like this about anyone. And it's not just cause I'm a teenager. I mean it."

Imogen smiled softly and leaned in toward him.

Sally just looked at them both before walking silently out of the room.

Watching this, Imogen bit her lip and looked at the floor, her smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"The bloody cheek on 'er!" Dynasty scoffed, scowling.

Connor tightened his arm around his wife, whispering comforting words into her ear and lead her back toward Kevin and Dynasty.

"Just ignore 'er babe. Dunno how you can be seen around her, the way she looks." Dynasty said.

This cause Imogen to laugh a little. "I don't if I have to." She muttered.

Dynasty just smiled, trying to cheer her up while the boys carried on with the game. Dynasty had moved to the floor beside Kevin because Imogen refused to leave Connor's side.


	3. Chapter 3

The start of term swung by far too quickly for Imogen's liking, losing the will to get up when her mum called for her to get up or she would be late for school too early in the morning.

Typical for every teenager, the thought that ran through her mind as she pushed herself up and out of bed was 'Whoever invented school should be shot' and she dragged herself to the bathroom to get washed and ready for school.

"Finally she rises from her pit!" Sally exclaimed in an exasperated tone once she saw her daughter appear around the door. "Your dad called he said he's making an appearance here today."

"Why this time?" Imogen mumbled as she walked into the kitchen to get herself something to eat for on the way to school, she had planned on walking with Connor.

"He says he wants to see you." Sally told her.

Imogen looked at her, curiosity in her eyes as she wondered if and what her mother had said to him. "He never comes here though."

"Well ask him why when he gets here." Sally looked back at her. 'It's for your own good Imogen…' she thought.

Imogen just shrugged and grabbed her bag from under the table and made her way to the door. "Well I'm going. I'll talk to you later." She said before walking out and coming face to face with Connor.

"Ready to walk through the gates as Mrs Imoegn Mulgrew?" Connor questioned, giving her his heart-winning smile.

"Of course." Imogen giggled, linking her hand with his as they walked.

Sally watched from the window, glaring daggers at the boy who hurt her only daughter. As much as she tried for Imogen's sake, she couldn't brush off what he did. As much of an embarrassment as she was to Imogen, no matter how much her ways had hurt and humiliated her, no one was going to do the same thing to her. And that was why she had spoken to Tony. To see if he could make her see sense. Her plan was either going to work or go horribly wrong, but she had to try anything.

"Mum said dad wants to come round and see me." Imogen said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Connor looked down at her and smiled slightly. "That's good isn't it? You've said before you wanted to see him more."

Imogen smiled, knowing he did listen to her, no matter how insignificant the conversation at the time was, he listened and remembered. "Yeah I guess so. I was thinking, mum knows, so maybe he should know too. You know… about us."

Connor shrugged. All he wanted was to see her happy. "If you want to, I'll be there when you tell him if you want? As a bit of support." He suggested.

Imogen just smiled softly and leaned in toward him, closing her eyes when he kissed her gently. "Yeah I'd like that." She spoke once they broke apart. "But we'd have to keep it secret in school though…"

Connor nodded in agreement, knowing exactly why, his mother had never particularly warmed to Imogen even after what had happened, and she was even less impressed to learn of their engagement. He pushed the thought aside and he smiled, let go of her hand and put his arm around her, holding her close as they walked through the school gates, where they were instantly greeted by their best friends.

Dynasty Barry wasted no time in teasing Imogen, who in turn swore her to secrecy about what they had done.

A/N sorry for it being short, midnight writing is never good :)


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Dynasty asked, walking with her friend to the gates at the end of the day.

Imogen shrugged. "What's the worst my dad can do?"

Dynasty gave her a knowing look. They'd both had conversations complaining about how useless either of their fathers had been, and how it seemed to them that they didn't care.

"I know." Imogen sighed at the silent words her best friend was giving in her look. "I know… But I have to try." She turned and hugged her as Connor and Kevin walked over to join them.

"You ready?" Connor asked, he still looked worried, but he knew he had to be strong for her, he knew it wasn't going to be easy for her. As much as she wanted her dad, he also knew that they didn't get on particularly well.

Imogen stepped out of her friend's hug and nodded, looking up toward Connor and she nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"Well text me with an update, okay? I'll be straight round if you need me." Dynasty smiled softly and walked away, dragging Kevin with her.

"Oi what's that for?" Kevin complained, shrugging his arm out of Dynasty's grip, away from her claws.

"Can't you see when you need to leave them to have some privacy?" Dynasty rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"Sorry about earlier, if you thought I was calling you a bimbo." Kevin muttered, kicking a stone that was in his way.

Dynasty shrugged. "Well I reckon I'm more than a match for you." She smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Kevin smiled as he walked with her.

Connor walked with Imogen, his arm protectively around her. He could tell she was worried but still she didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say to her, but he would just be there to support her.

The journey home was quiet and impossibly slow for Imogen, and as they turned the corner heading into her street, she purposely slowed her walk as she saw the car parked outside her home.

"Imogen?" Connor nudged her.

Imogen looked up at him, suddenly she was scared, nervous, apprehensive.

"Hey, come here." He said softly and hugged her.

Imogen took a deep, calming breath and hugged back.

"You don't have to do this." Connor told her.

Imogen nodded. "I do… And it has to be today otherwise it will never happen…"

Connor sighed softly. She was determined. He loved that about her but sometimes it frustrated him, it seemed as though she felt she had something to prove, when she didn't need to. "Okay. Do you need a few minutes or…?"

Imogen shook her head, leaning back a little so she could look him in the eye. "As long as you're there by my side."

Connor gave her a smile. "Always." He said and took the moment to kiss her gently.

The action prompted a giggle from her, not exactly the reaction he was expecting, but at least she was happy.

"Right, come on. It's now or never." Imogen stated once she broke apart from the kiss.

"Well if it's what you want to do." Connor looked at her. He just wanted to be sure this was what she wanted.

"He needs to know one way or the other." Imogen gave him what she hoped was a convincing smile and held his hand in hers.

Connor nodded, knew her smile was fake but said nothing of it. He just had to be there for her, it was what she deserved after everything he had done to her. Even as they walked, he couldn't help but glance down to where her scar lay.

'_I caused that… And I'm so lucky that she forgave me… Cause I can't forgive myself._' He thought and allowed her to lead the way into her home.

"Imogen?"

It was a voice Connor hadn't heard before, but knew it must have been her father.

Imogen dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked through into the living room, looking back to make sure Connor was following her.

"Who's this?" the man asked, looking at them both from the kitchen table.

Imogen looked between them both. "Well this is Connor." She spoke.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." The man spoke, looking at the boy directly. '_This is the boy Sally wanted me to get away from our daughter? Really that woman has some stupid ideas in her head…_'

"You never asked. Anyway why are you here?" Imogen questioned. She wasn't about to tell him yet, not until she knew why.

"Your mum wanted me to talk to you." He answered. "She seems to think this boy is no good for you." There was no point in lying to the girl. She was old enough to be treated like an adult. She wasn't a child anymore.

"That's cause things happened." Imogen shrugged, taking a few steps toward him.

"What things?"

Connor could sense the tension begin to thicken in the room. He looked toward Imogen as she looked over her shoulder to him and he walked over to her, and out of habit, put his arm around her waist.

"Well not so long ago, there was a fire in school, and I got hurt." Imogen started, keeping her gaze on Connor. "And Connor was the one who started it."

"So that's why she wants you away." The man nodded, starting to dislike Connor. "Well I can understand, Imogen. He's meant to love you and he hurts you."

"Yeah I did. And every time I look at her, I see the damage I did. Every minute of every day, I regret what I did. I was angry at my mum when I started that fire, and it was only me that was supposed to get hurt. I couldn't stop her from coming into that room, but I didn't tell her to go either. Even if I did she wouldn't have listened to me. And I ignored her when she needed me most, something I won't forgive myself for. When I told her it was me, she told me to do the right thing, tell the truth, and I did. Cause before, I was a coward, hiding behind my mum. But she made me strong, without Imogen I'm nothing. I love her, I always have from the day I met her, and probably will until one of us takes our last breath."

Imogen's eyes had filled with tears as she listened to him, and in an effort to comfort him, or herself, she wasn't too sure, she leaned in toward him.

The man listened also, and just by looking at him as he spoke, he could tell he meant every single word. "And you're sorry for what you did to her?"

Connor nodded. "Every minute of every day. Every time I look at her."

"Well then, I suppose that's good enough for me." The man told him. What was the point in kicking off? Imogen had the right to ask why he was in her home, he was all too aware he'd abandoned her and her mother, and it wasn't her fault. He didn't know about the fire, and again was his fault and he should have been there.

"There's more." Imogen said, wiping her eyes and a small, genuine smile crossed her face.

The man looked at her again.

"We're married. We got married last term." Imogen said.

A/N: And there it is. Now I know we haven't seen Imogen's dad in the show, but any ideas what way you'd like this to go? Does he accept it and tell Sally to get a grip? Does he go mad? Need a bit of help here and would be utterly grateful :D


	5. Chapter 5

The man looked between his daughter and Connor. "What are you talking about? You're not even old enou-"

"Actually we are." Imogen stated. "We're old enough. And we've gone ahead and done it. Our best friends were there as witnesses."

Connor could sense the tension getting thicker and quickly took Imogen by the arm, pulling her out of the room just as the man exploded in a fit of rage, shouting and screaming all sorts after the pair.

Imogen paled, more than she already was and she picked up her bag by the stairs and ran from the house, closely followed by Connor. It wasn't until they were further down the street that Connor could see she was shaking. Just as he wrapped his arms around her, she burst into tears.

"Give me your phone." He told her gently.

"Why…?" Imogen asked in a quiet voice, already digging into her pocket for it and she handed it to him.

"You'll see." He answered and looked through until he found the number he needed. He sighed and pressed the call button, keeping his wife close to him.

"Imogen?" came the voice of Sally.

"No, it's Connor. You need to get back here and sort that madman out. I'm taking Imogen to Dynasty's and I'm not bringing her back home until it's safe to do so." Connor told the older woman firmly and hung up before Sally could utter a word. Then he texted Dynasty, telling her he was on his way with Imogen and that he would explain when he got there what happened. He slipped the phone back into Imogen's jacket pocket before leading her down the road, and to Dynasty's.

"I'd have smacked him one." Dynasty scowled when Connor helped Imogen explain what had gone on. She leaned against the kitchen wall observing her friend while Kevin made the much needed cups of tea.

"He started off nice and understanding, even when Connor told him how he felt and everything, first he was a bit unsure then he was okay. Then I told him what we'd done last term… and that was it." Imogen muttered, wiping her eyes and nose again with the tissue.

"Well if he ever comes lookin' for you here I'll knock him clean out." Dynasty told her, walking over and hugging her again.

Imogen gave a slight laugh. "Thanks…" she said softly and hugged back.

"You gonna answer that?" Kevin questioned as Imogen's phone rang within her pocket for the seventh time since they'd been n the kitchen.

"No, it'll only be mum demanding to know what went on. Like she even needs to ask." Imogen scoffed.

"If you don't I will." Dynasty smirked, a daring glint in her eye.

"Go on then." Imogen shrugged handing the phone over.

Dynasty swiped the phone and answered the call. "How many times you gonna disturb our film?" she snapped.

"I need to speak to Imogen. Please Dynasty I need to know if she's okay." Sally spoke.

"No, she's not okay. You let her psycho dad onto 'er, course she's not okay." Dynasty snapped. "She's in bits, won't move more than an inch away from Connor!"

"Put her on… please." Sally pleaded, she sounded guilty.

"Fine, but I doubt she'll say anythin'." Dynasty answered and pressed the phone into her waiting friend's hand.

"What?" Imogen asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"Imogen I am so sorry. I didn't know he was going to react like that. If I'd have known I would never have let him in the house. Please baby come home, we can sort this. It's always been us two hasn't it?"

"I'll come home if you agree to accept Connor. You don't have to like him, or even talk to him. Just accept him and I will be happy."

There was a long pause before a sigh. "Okay, Imogen. I'll accept you're with him. Just don't go making me a grandmother yet"

"As if!" Imogen scoffed and hung up.

"What did she say?" Connor looked at her.

"She's gonna let it drop, and accept you. But get me pregnant and you're a dead man." Imogen smirked.

Connor laughed and pulled her closer. "Good thing we're careful then."

Imogen giggled and nudged him with her elbow when she caught Dynasty's eye.

"If you can try and keep your hands off her till she goes home, that would be great." Dynasty smirked.


End file.
